


There are Weirder Ways to Learn About Geology

by Anonymous



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexuality Crisis, all characters aside from Vic and Santo are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes Santo wondered if he was just desperate. Thinking he liked men and women because he was lonely and would take anyone who wanted him. Other bi people like David and Cecily aren't desperate, they are so attractive people beg them just to look in their direction. Him wanting Victor didn’t feel desperate, but Vic was gorgeous. Green, scaly and a popeye arm didn’t sound like someone who is stunning yet dear god did Vic make it work.
Relationships: Victor Borkowski & Santo Vaccarro, Victor Borkowski/Santo Vaccarro
Kudos: 5
Collections: anonymous





	There are Weirder Ways to Learn About Geology

Sometimes Santo wondered if he was just desperate. Thinking he liked men and women because he was lonely and would take anyone who wanted him. Other bi people like David and Cecily aren't desperate, they are so attractive people beg them just to look in their direction. Him wanting Victor didn’t feel desperate, but Vic was gorgeous. Green, scaly and a popeye arm didn’t sound like someone who is stunning yet dear god did Vic make it work.

Victor looked up from his phone, he was scrolling through twitter without thinking or reading what was displayed. Santo was staring at him with a blank look. Vic smiled at him.

Victor looked at him like he was reading his mind. Instead of being normal and ask him a question, he asked, “What do you want, gay boy?”

Victor scowled, fighting down a smile. He knew Santo only ever jokes. It was the only way they talked. Only once had they talked seriously, when Victor thought he died, beginning for his best friend to come back. “What do you want, straight boy? You're the one looking at me.”

Santo hoped he didn’t look serious. His edged and hard features made it hard for most people to read him but his close friends had picked up tricks. “How did you know you were gay?”

“Oh, you're thinking about that.” Victor leaned forward on his bed, winking at Santo. One part of him (the intellectual side) saw Santo being serious, the other side (less intellectual) told him to keep joking.

Santo didn’t answer. If he were bi, gay people would hate him. He’s heard stories of gay boys turning down David because he was black, claiming it was any reason aside from racism. He’s heard of lesbians hating Cessily for being bi because she’s ‘faking.’ He’s heard a man far older than Vic say he wished ‘that twink wasn’t a proud mutie,’ Santo was lucky enough to be there for the last one, delivering the man one hell of a beating. Santo would be a bi Hispanic mutant.

His joking approach wasn’t as good as he thought it would be, Santo had droned out again, “Hey, Buddy are you okay?”

Santo opened and closed his mouth multiple times. He wanted to tell his problems to Vic, Vic was his friend, unfortunately, Vic was also his hero. He refused to be weak to his hero.

“If you're questioning your sexuality…” Victor stood from his bed and sat at the foot of Santo’s, he chose his words carefully, “I could kiss… you.”

“Yes,” Santo said without thinking. Hey, Captain Marvel is his hero too and he would have fucked her against a wall if she bloody offered it to him. See? This is what attention does to him. Sedimentary brain. “If you would be okay with that.”

Victor crawled on top of him, reminding him faintly of how they always act. Vic would normally sit on his shoulder, half because he liked Santo’s company half because a lizard on a rock was funny to them. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“Oh yeah,” He retorted. He kissed a girl when he was younger, but that was before… he became less than body and blood. 

Victor sat on Santo’s chest. This should be more awkward than it is. It felt like this was a normal day for them. 

Santo put his hands on Victor's hips, his hands reaching all along his sides. He felt small and fragile, so soft, but Santo knew Vic better. Vic got his arm ripped off and only grew another, stronger one back. Santo wasn’t as tough as Vic, even if he was made of stone, so he waited for Vic to make the final move. 

Vic stopped smiling and leaned down to Santo. This should be awkward. He pressed his mouth to Santo's, who’s jaw twitched. Vic broke away before going back in and using his tongue to open Santo's jaw, he grabbed onto Santo's neck and tried to push their heads as close together as possible.

Santo thought he wouldn’t be able to feel a thing, but he felt it. The heat and wetness of Victor's mouth. When he went to a Halloween party with a ton of x-kids, he had witnessed David sit on the lap of a skinny white boy while they made out for almost the entire time they were there. Vic had jokingly took a photo, a type of humour trimmed to perfection for Santo. He laughed so loud the boys stopped to stare at him. Yeah, he got the hype of kissing.

Vic licked over Santos' rocky mouth, feeling ridiculous and an urge to never stop. Santos' hands rubbed up down his waist and hips, resting closer to his ass. Then he realised how much Santo was enjoying it. This alone gave him enough strength to get into it. Finding a rhythm, licking into his mouth, pressing his lips to his, his tongue going around the edges on the inside and moaning. A lot of moaning. But every moan that came from his throat made Santo hold a little tighter onto his ass. 

Santo had no idea why he was always so horny, he had no penis… or vagina. There is nothing there. Something about the way Vic felt made him feel so much lust, even if he could never release it. Plus his ass was round and it felt really good in his large hands. 

Vic pulled off, now looking Santo in the eyes a string of saliva connecting their mouths. They were both speechless. “I might go to bed now.”

Santo didn’t protest as he watched Vic walk back to his side of the room. Santo took a moment to breath (or whatever it was he did), looking to the ceiling and processing what just happened. Maybe he does like guys a little. Maybe he just likes Vic and women. All he knew is that he can’t end it here. He stood up from his bed and stood in the middle of the room, “Vic, can you-.”

Santo didn’t finish, Victor stood up and no joke climbed him to kiss him again. Santo kissed back this time. His hands wondering all other Vic, sneaking under his shirt to pull it off. Vic rolled his hips into Santo, his boner meeting cold rock and not softening at all. 

Santo took off his sweatpants pants before reaching for Vics. Victor stopped him and got down off him. 

“Uh I’ll go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Santo nodded, staring at his ass he went. He had watch sex education season two and knew exactly what Vic was doing in there. It grossed him out until he realised that this meant he was going to… what was he going to do? Give Vic a goddamn rock to shove up there? He could probably put his pinky finger up there but it would be too tough. Would a bunch of condoms on it make it feel softer? Before he could think of more options Vic walked out the bathroom, naked.

Santo wasn’t shy while looking him up and down, eyes falling his half-hard dick. Vic shivered before Santo took steps to him grabbing his hips to lift him back up. They kissed once more. Santo grip tightened as Vic squirmed and moaned, Santos cold body warming up from Vic's heat.

“Bed-“

“Forget the bed,” Vic groaned, dropping to the ground for a moment to pull a dazed Santo closer to the wall. “Fuck me on the wall.”

Santo could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. Then he felt self-conscience again. “I don’t have a-.”

“Do you want to fuck me with my dildo?” Okay, this should be awkward. He hoisted himself back up, trapped between Santo and the wall. Santo nodded dumbly. “Walk me to my draw please.”

The atmosphere lightened as Santo laughed quietly walking to Boca draws. Vic wrapped his legs around Santo’s waist and let his arms go. Upside down he opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a dildo, Santo hoped it would be bigger. As big as his energy dick is.

“The beds right here,” Vic whispered.

“I was promised a wall.”  
Santo didn’t wait for a response, pushing Vic’s back to the nearest wall. Vic crawled up higher on Santo, putting his legs over Santo’s shoulders to give him a clear view of his hard dick and the crease of his ass. He pulled open the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers, pulling his cheeks out of the way to get his hole. He pushed a finger in easily, only stuttering when Santo put his hands on Vic’s ass to hold the cheeks apart. 

Vic continued, fitting in three fingers while Santo started with wide eyes. Vic looked over his body at Santo, smiling, “Where do you want me when you put it in?”

Santo took a moment to process he was getting more than just this sight, “Move back down to my chest, I wanna kiss you.”

Victor moved his legs and slid down lower, diving back into Santo's mouth first. He pushed the dildo in Santo’s hand. Santo put it in slowly. Much slower than Vic wanted, “Babe, Faster I can take it.”

Santo went much faster, Victor stopped kissing him to bite onto his lip. Santo pushed it in and out a few times before changing the angle. He must've hit the gold because Vic’s jaw dropped and he moaned deep enough for Santo to feel it. He hit it over and over again. He felt powerful as Vic was reduced to nothing but his nerves. He felt like a pimp.

When he came, it went over Santo’s chest but neither of them cared at all. Santo pushed the dildo into Vic once again just to watch him squirm with oversensitivity. He dropped the lube and dildo onto the floor, Scooped up Vic and laid him down on his bed. He laid net to him and, having not been annoying for 3 minutes decided to grab his ass.

“Your ass is fat.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Vic responded. 

“It’s a compliment.”

Santo slid over to him, resting his head gently on Vic’s bare shoulder. He pressed his mouth to Vic’s green rough skin, hoping Vic could feel the affection in the rocks pressed to him.


End file.
